Various types of viscous material dispensers are known. Examples of such dispensers may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 949,545; 1,212,010; 1,244,324; 1,668,511; 1,921,912; 2,151,684; 2,243,774; 2,557,952; 2,604,858; 2,732,101; 3,088,636; 3,215,320; 3,255,935; 3,361,305; 3,768,705; 4,154,371; 4,301,948; 4,413,759; 4,421,255; 4,437,584; 4,437,591; and 4,461,403. While the patented dispensers may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there is a need for a viscous material dispenser which is reliable in operation, which has a minimum of parts, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.